


Rejuvenated Attraction

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma messes around with magic and accidently turns herself into a teenager. Teenage Emma has the hots for Madame Mayor. Set in future. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejuvenated Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hook makes a very brief, creepy appearance. Nothing substantial. Other than that, enjoy!

Emma entered the loft carrying a hefty cardboard box, grunting as she kicked the front door closed with her boot. Snow strolled in, smiled at her daughter, and pointed at the medium sized box. 

“What’s in there?” Snow questioned as she watched Emma drop the box on the dinner table with a groan. The blonde rubbed her left shoulder.

“So, you know how I’ve been having magic lessons with Regina?” Snow nodded, “Yeah, well, she’s been hiding stuff in her vault because she claims I’m not ready but she’s going at a snails pace! The box is some of the stuff she’s been stashing.”

Snow grimaced, “Is this a good idea, honey? I mean, Regina is the expert in magic and if she thinks you’re not ready to mess around with that stuff—“

“I’ve got this!” Emma stated factually, letting out an incredulous scoff, “I’m the savior!”

“Yes but you’re a beginner.” Snow placated, moving towards the box and opening a flap to get a glimpse at the items inside. She saw colorful vials filled with mysterious liquids, several spell books, and potion ingredients. Emma took off her red leather jacket and threw it onto the couch armrest. Snow glared at the jacket. She’s constantly telling her daughter to put her things away. Apparently, the message wasn’t computed. 

“You and Gina worry too much.” Emma grinned, ripping the remaining flaps of the box open and staring inside, “Which reminds me, no telling Regina that I took these! Once I’m done with them, I’ll put it back where I found it.”

“Unlikely.” Snow grumbled, swiping Emma’s jacket and placing it on the coat rack. Emma had the decency to blush and look guilty. 

“Sorry.” Emma chuckled with a side smile. Snow nodded and hummed, unconvinced, before making her way to the kitchen to start dinner. 

The blonde picked up the box once again and made her way up the stairs with difficulty, groaning every step of the way. She finally reached her small bedroom and dropped the box onto the bed carelessly before reaching into her brown dresser and pulling on her pajamas. She slipped on loose red basketball shorts and a black tank top. She wanted to be comfortable but be semi-presentable for dinner, not that anyone would care about her attire. Emma pulled her phone out of her discarded jeans’ pocket and placed it on her night table next to a picture of Henry, Regina, and herself at the park.

She rubbed her hands together as she walked towards the box and pulled out a heavy book. She inspected it before dropping it unceremoniously onto her comforter. She reached in again, this time pulling out a small, yellow vial with the tag ‘temporary rejuvenation’. Shrugging, she placed the vial down on the bed and continued. Next, she retrieved a large book and opened it. She blew dust off of the first page and smiled when she saw Regina’s elegant writing. The brunette had written ‘Emma Stay Out’ in large letters. Emma let out a bark of laughter. Somehow, her kids other mother knew her way too well. 

Emma heeded the warning and threw the book down. However, the weight of book caused the bed to bounce and the vial to roll dangerously close to the edge. Emma didn’t notice. She picked up a large translucent ball, probably some freaky crystal ball type thing. She brought it up to her eyes and rubbed it expectantly, waiting for anything to happen. When nothing happened, she dropped it onto the bed with a sigh. The vibration of this drop finally sent the vial flying to the ground, smashing on impact. 

The yellow liquid emanated smoke that levitated and Emma screeched when she saw the golden cloud engulfing her legs. The blonde woman began kicking furiously and backing away but the smoke followed aggressively. Within second, Emma was completely surrounded, from head to toe. The cloud swirled and rippled, flashing ominously. The smoke slowly evaporated, leaving behind a confused, teenaged version of the savior.

“The hell was that?” The teenager screamed, “Where am I?”

The bedroom door flew open and Snow stared at the teenager in awe. Their wide eyes roamed over each other, both utterly confused and terrified. The blonde broke their connection, looking around frantically for an exit. She was a runner after all. Snow ran forward but stopped in front of the girl.

“Emma?” Snow asked, feeling extremely overwhelmed, and lifted her hand to touch the blonde but the girl flinched and Snow took a step back.

“How the hell do you know my name?” Emma yelled, throwing her hands up in surrender and backing away until she smacked into the wall. 

“Please,” Snow matched Emma’s posture; lifting her hands in an attempt to pacify the young girl, “I’m Snow. I’m your mother—“

“I ain’t got a mother, lady!” Emma bellowed, her face contorting angrily. Snow flinched.

“Emma, please, just hear me out. Something has happened to you. You don’t remember us, your family.” Snow pleaded. Luckily, Emma’s face softened but her eyes were still narrowed with suspicion. 

“What, like amnesia or something?” The teenager mumbled, shoving her black-rimmed glasses up her nose. Snow cleared her throat, unsure if to lie or tell the truth. She decided to try to skim over the question.

“I’m going to call for help… I’m going to call Regina,” Emma scrunched up her nose, silently asking whom she was talking about. Snow pointed at the picture on the nightstand and continued, “Regina is a friend of yours and the mayor. She’s the brunette in the picture.”

Emma ran to the small table and lifted the large photo frame, “Holy shit! She’s hot as fuck. Please tell me I bang her.”

“Emma!” Snow shrieked and Emma lifted her eyebrows, shrugging. Snow clutched at her chest, her knees buckling, “You’re gay?”

“Bisexual. Then again, this woman,” Emma pointed at Regina in the photo, “could turn any straight woman or gay dude. She is mighty sexy.”

“Oh my God, I think I’m having palpitations.” Snow slowly sank onto the bed, her mouth agape. Emma scoffed, picking up the crystal ball and throwing it from hand to hand carelessly. Snow glanced at her daughter before grabbing the ball out of her hands, giving her a stern look. Emma petulantly threw up her hands. Snow reached for Emma’s cell phone and wandered through her contacts, looking for Regina’s name. She found ‘Mayor Hotpants’ and scowled at the teenager, who had no idea why she was in trouble again. The phone rang for several moments.

“Emma, I just saw you. What the hell could’ve happened in the past thirty minutes?” Regina’s amused tone filtered through the device and Snow stiffened. Regina and Emma had become extremely close since the defeat of Rumple and the Queen’s of Darkness. It still made Snow jealous that the two women managed to bury the hatchet so quickly. Snow wanted to be closer to her former stepmother. Yes, they were on good terms but Snow wanted girls nights, long conversations, and random phone calls. The mother was jealous of the daughter. How ridiculous. 

“Regina, something’s happened.” Snow whispered, peeking back at the teenager that was sniffing a bag of pretzels that she had found on the floor. 

“Is she okay?” Regina asked worriedly. Snow stared as Emma lifted a single pretzel from the bag and blew on it. 

“Depends who you ask.” Snow replied, watching the teenager chew on the stale pretzel.   
“Snow! What’s going on?” Regina growled impatiently, not appreciating Snow’s cryptic sentences. Snow jumped at her voice.

“She brought home a box of stuff from your vault, something you prohibited her from touching, and I guess she was fooling around… Regina, she’s a teenager.” Snow whispered into the phone, not wanting Emma to hear her.

“Yes, I know of Miss Swan’s ability to act like a cantankerous child. But what happened?” Regina’s voice rose. Snow chuckled, knowing that Regina didn’t understand her meaning. 

“No, Regina. She dropped something and she’s been transformed in a teenage version of herself. She doesn’t remember any of us. She thinks she’s eighteen.” She heard Regina’s gasp.

“Why doesn’t she ever listen to me?” Regina muttered, “Remind me to tell her ‘I told you so’ when I fix this.”

“So you’ll help?” Snow announced and watched Emma’s eyes widened shyly. Apparently even as a teenager with no memory of Storybrooke, Emma was attracted and attached to the Mayor. Snow sighed.

“Of course!” Regina said quickly, before adding unconvincingly, “For Henry.”

Snow heard the phone click and checked to make sure the call had ended before tossing the phone onto the bed lightly. Emma snatched another pretzel from the bag and tossed it into her mouth. 

“So, she’s coming?” Emma asked in disbelief, not believing that someone would drop everything and run to her aid. Snow smiled at her confused expression.

“Yes. You two are very close. She likes you, which is amazing because she usually doesn’t get along with anyone. Then again, you two are very similar.” Snow sighed. Emma smiled brightly, excited to meet the brunette woman that was her friend and got her motor running. 

“Wow, really?” Snow nodded. Emma dropped the pretzel bag onto the bed and reached for the frame again. She stared at the picture. It had been taken during festival in the park, the sky bright and the air crisp. Henry was between his mothers, smiling so bright his face was about the crack in two. Regina was mid-laugh, her arm around her son and her hand resting on Emma’s shoulder. The blonde was laughing as well but her jovial eyes were on the brunette woman. 

“The boy?” Emma questioned, furrowing her eyebrows and turning the frame towards Snow. The pixie-haired woman gasped, unsure how to answer.

“He’s Regina’s son… and your son.” Emma burst out laughing and Snow cringed. When Emma saw that Snow wasn’t smiling back, she quieted. 

“You’re fucking joking right? I’m eighteen,” Emma scoffed, “You’re crazy.”

“Emma, I know this is going to sound insane but you’re not eighteen. You’re in your thirties,” Emma’s face scrunched up in confusion and opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by a shrill ring. Snow stood to answer the door, “Please don’t move. Regina will be able to explain better.”

Emma jeered but plopped down on the mattress, causing items to bounce, and looked at Snow with a deadpan expression. Honestly, the teenager wasn’t going anywhere yet. She wanted to meet the brunette that she was already crushing on. 

Once Snow closed the door, Emma launched forward in search of a mirror and spotted one on the back of her closet door. She looked over her outfit and whined. Tomboyish shorts and tank top. Just fucking great. She checked her hair, hating that it was loose. As a teen, Emma always put her hair up so she grabbed a scrunchie from the littered dresser and put picked it up into a high ponytail. She fiddled with her glasses, making sure they were clean and placed correctly on her nose. Then she reached into her bra and lifted her breast, creating generous cleavage, and pulled up the hem a bit in order to show off her abs. Emma heard voices approaching and ran to the bed. She sat down daintily, crossing her legs, trying to look natural. 

The bedroom door swung open slowly and Snow walked in. She gestured at the hallway, signaling for Regina to enter. And did she ever. Emma froze when the older brunette glided in, her beauty overwhelming the young girl. Regina stared back at Emma, shocked by the sight of a teenage Emma. The older brunette noted that the blonde was still stunning. 

“Emma.” Regina stated breathlessly, shuffling closer. She noticed that the young girl was staring at her and became self-conscious, crossing her arms around her mid-section. Emma noticed the shy posture.

“Hey, you don’t gotta be nervous, doll. I hear we’re friends.” Emma smiled nervously, recognizing the hypocrisy of her words. 

“That we are, dear, that we are.” Regina smiled brightly and Emma gasped internally. This woman would be the death of her. Regina cleared her throat and looked at the other woman in the room. Snow moved forward.

“She had the box and was looking through it, like I told you, and there’s broken glass on the floor.” Snow pointed at the yellow substance marring the hardwood. Regina bent down at the waist, trying to get a better view of the color, aroma, and tag. Emma leaned forward, trying to get a better view of Regina’s plump, round, perfect ass. Snow leaned forward, trying to make eye contact with the teenager so she could glare at her disapprovingly. Emma couldn’t look. She had an unsullied view of a goddess’ ass. She wasn’t a moron. Snow clenched her teeth.

“Emma!” She scolded in a whisper. Regina turned to look at the younger brunette questioningly. Snow smiled insincerely, shrugging, and letting out a bark of uncomfortable laughter. Emma smirked when she saw Regina quirk an eyebrow mockingly. 

“Could you get me something to drink, dear? I’m parched,” Regina asked with a small smirk. Snow nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the room, eager for a way out of the awkward situation, “And Emma? I can feel your eyes on my backside.”

Emma blushed and smirked, her eyes roaming over the other woman’s figure. Regina let out a silky chuckle and Emma felt her arousal spike and her core flood. Regina returned to inspecting the vial, lifting the tag that was still intact. The brunette let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s temporary.” Regina whispered to herself before straightening. Emma watched in fascination. 

“What’s temporary? My amnesia?” Regina snapped her eyes to the left, catching Emma’s, and shivered. Even a young savior got Regina hot and bothered. 

“Snow didn’t tell you. Figures,” Regina sighed, sitting down next to the teen, “Magic is real.”

“Yeah okay—“ Emma began but froze when she saw a ball of fire appear in the brunette’s hand, “Holy shit! How’d you do that?”

“Magic, dear, is real. You and I are very powerful sorceresses. I’ve been teaching you how to hone your skill but, as always, you ignored my instructions and spilled a temporary rejuvenation potion. It caused you to physically and mentally regress to the age of eighteen. Don’t fret. As the title suggests, this is temporary and in a few days, you’ll be back to normal with no memories of your time as a teen. For now, you should know that everyone in town is a fairytale character. That woman is Snow White and I’m… the Evil Queen. You’re her daughter, the Savior, the White Knight.”

“Whoa. Am I hot as an adult?” Emma questioned, mesmerized by Regina’s chocolate orbs. Regina chuckled, surprised at how resilient the girl was and how she skipped over the evil part.

“Very much so. You are stunning as an adult and as a teen. You are beautiful Emma.” Regina soothed, reaching up to tuck a blond strand behind a small ear. Emma shivered with delight. For the first time, she felt like she was attractive, actually desirable.

“Please tell me we’re together but keeping it from… her.” Emma tilted her head towards the door. Regina smiled shyly.

“No, we aren’t together. We used to despise each other because we fought over our son, Henry,” Regina grabbed the abandoned frame and pointed to the smiling boy, “but, as the years went on, we realized that he loves and needs us both. We decided we were better off as friends. At first, it was solely for our son but we came to genuinely like each other. Now, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You like me, don’t you?” Emma asked, turning her body to face the brunette excitedly. Regina smiled sadly, reaching for the blonde’s hand and caressing the back with her thumb.

“I love you… but you don’t feel that way about me. You’re in love with a grimy pirate… Captain Hook.” Emma scrunched her nose, peering at Regina from under her lashes.

“I don’t think that’s true.” Emma whispered, her eyes darting all over the room. 

“Why is that, dear?” The brunette questioned curiously, lifting a hand to push her long bangs off to the side. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and stared at their combined hands.

“When that woman said that she was going to call you, I was relieved. I didn’t know who you were but I felt a rush of happiness when I heard your name. Then you walked in here and you felt like home, which is crazy because I’ve never felt like that. You must be really special to me.” Regina opened her mouth to reply but Snow barging in interrupted their dialogue and the older woman stood. Snow handed Regina a glass of water with a shaky hand. The older brunette could tell that, while Snow was amazing at seeing what her daughter looked like when she was younger, she was overwhelmed. Snow had no idea how to deal with a teenager like Emma because Henry wasn’t an orphan with an attitude problem and an issue with authority. Regina took the glass and placed her free hand on the woman’s shoulder, rubbing comfortingly. 

“So?” Snow asked, her eyes stuck on Emma’s face. She looked terrified. 

“She’s going to be fine. She’ll return to normal in a few days.” Snow’s eyes widened as she grabbed Regina’s elbow and dragged her a few feet away from the girl examining her disdainfully. 

“What do I do now?” Snow whispered frantically and Regina lifted her hands in a placating manner. 

“Think of this as a second chance. Care for her.” Regina stated as if it were obvious, which it was. Snow cringed.

“Regina, we have no idea how to deal with her. She hates me.” Regina turned to look at Emma discreetly and saw her giving her mother a look of distrust.

“Snow, she’s an emotionally stunted girl that was just informed that you are her mother. She’ll warm up to you.” Snow scoffed.

“She didn’t need to warm up to you. She loves you!” Regina winced at the wording and Snow threw her a questioning look. Hating that her emotions came to the forefront, Regina groaned and pulled her elbow from Snow’s grip.

“She’s your daughter.” Regina turned to Emma, gave her a small smile, and started packing her things. She transported the box back to its rightful place. Emma’s jaw dropped as she watched the box disappear before her eyes. Regina sighed and began strolling to the door. A timid, slightly desperate, voice stopped her exit. 

“Hey you’re leaving?” Regina smiled sadly at the blonde.

“Yes, I’m going home but Snow and Charming, your father, will take good care of you. Henry will also be here. He’d love to meet you. He’s also wondered what you were like when you were younger.” Regina encouraged, hoping to comfort both mother and daughter. 

“You don’t want me?” Emma whispered, scraping her feet along the floor as she moved her legs. Regina chuckled and Emma looked up angrily.

“Emma, we both know that’s not true,” Emma’s anger deteriorated, “But your mother deserves to get to know you at this age. I don’t want to impose. You understand, don’t you?” 

Emma nodded sadly and Regina walked over, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning back and swiftly leaving. Snow stared at her daughter’s dejected look, debating what she should do. After a few seconds of silence, she just walked out of the room, closing the door lightly behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was sitting on her bed Indian-style, staring at the frame she had clutched in her hands. She ran her thumb over Regina’s jovial face and smiled, as if the brunette could see her. She threw herself back, landing on the mattress with a thump. 

The rest of the night had been eventful. Snow had left her alone until dinnertime. When Emma made her way downstairs, there were two dudes. One was her father and the other was the boy from the picture. They talked to each other, basically ignoring her presence. It felt like a foster home. The boy, Henry, seemed curious but almost afraid to look at her. It was like he was told not to make a fuss, which was probably the ugly truth. So she threw a small, quivering smile his way and watched his features bright automatically. Wow. The kid must really love her. Then Emma smiled a small, genuine smile in response. Once dinner was over, they huddled around the television to watch their favorite game show Family Feud, which Emma couldn’t believe was still on. She used to watch it in her group home when she was twelve. They offered a spot on the couch but she didn’t want to be subjected to more awkward glances so she told them she was tired. They seemed too enthusiastic about her rest and Emma realized they were just happy to get her out of the way. 

It had been hours since and the house became silent when the clock struck eleven. Everyone was asleep and Emma started to plan her escape. She would sneak down the fire escape that was conveniently right outside her window. She just had to find the address. Emma pressed the picture to her chest protectively and swiped her phone from the side table. She searched for Regina but came up empty. She though of how she would name her but realized that she barely knew the brunette. Suddenly, she remembered a tidbit.

“Regina is a friend of yours and the mayor…” 

Emma searched for mayor and the contact ‘Mayor Hotpants’ popped up. Emma chuckled mischievously. Some things never change. She clicked on the contact and a page came up. It had her address. 108 Mifflin Street. Emma grinned as she popped open the window and began her climb down the fire escape. 

“Now what smart ass?” Emma grumbled as her feet planted on the pavement. She had no idea where Mifflin was but, as luck would have it, a man in leather was making his way down the sidewalk, drinking from a flask. 

“Hey!” Emma shouted and the man looked at her curiously. His smile was lecherous and his breath smelled like rum. He was very handsome but his aura freaked out the young girl. 

“Swan, is that you?” The man questioned amusedly. Emma backed away as he neared, “You look different, love.”

Emma ignored his comment, “Where’s Mifflin Street?”

“Now why would you want to go there when I’m right here?” He smiled in a way that may have charmed others but Emma felt uncomfortable. 

“I need to see Regina.” Emma stated strongly, hoping her tone would make him back off. The man hardened a bit but quickly replaced the stoic look with a leering smile. 

“Why must you insist on seeing that horrid witch, my love?” Emma frowned, feeling anger build in the pit of her stomach. The irritation she felt for him felt familiar. He must annoy her regularly, which didn’t surprise the girl.

“You’re an ass,” He laughed, seemingly amused, “Don’t talk about her like that!”

He hardened again but didn’t attempt to hide it this time, “When will you defend me the way you defend her? Will I ever see that? Seriously, Emma, I’m your man. You shouldn’t be so preoccupied with that bitch.”

“Don’t disrespect her!” Emma pushed him and he stumbled back, “And I refuse to believe that I would choose you over her.”

With that, Emma ran off, peeking back every few seconds to make sure he wasn’t following. She decided to find the street on her own. She scoured the streets for thirty minutes before she saw a diner and a pretty woman closing shop. She walked up to her casually.

“Excuse me,” The woman turned quickly and smiled at her, “Where’s Mifflin?”

The woman looked at her strangely before slowly walking towards her, “Emma, you’re joking right? You go to Mifflin, like, at least once a day.”

“I’m having a brain fart,” Emma stuttered, “Where’s Mifflin?”

The woman shrugged, “I could give you a ride.”

Emma nodded thankfully. For some reason, she trusted this woman. She felt like a friend. The woman pushed a red-streaked piece of hair back and gestured to her car. Emma climbed in and pretended to listen as the kind woman babbled on about her Granny and wolfs time. After ten minutes, they pulled up outside a large, white mansion and Emma gaped. She turned to the woman.

“Regina lives here?” Emma chuckled, amazed. The woman lifted her eyebrows and her lips set in a straight line. Before she could be questioned, Emma climbed out of the car, throwing her thanks over her shoulder as she practically sprinted to the white door. She vaguely heard the car pull away as she knocked on the door hard. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. 12:14 am. 

She wondered if the brunette would be awake or if she’d be rousing her. Either way, this is where she belonged, with Regina. She heard footsteps and smiled brightly, knowing she would see Regina in a few second. The locks were turned and Emma steeled herself. Regina ripped open the door, looking distressed. Her eyes widened when she saw Emma on her doorstep.

“Emma? Is everything okay?” Regina automatically opened to door wider and grabbed the blonde’s hand, pulling her inside. Emma chuckled cheerfully. 

“It is now that I’m here.” Regina grabbed her shoulders, giving her a once over and noticed that the girl was physically sound. 

“Does Snow know you’re here? How did you get here?” Regina lead her into the study, urging her to sit. Emma clasped the brunette’s hand and pulled her to sit next to her. 

“She doesn’t know. I kind of snuck out,” Regina sighed, “I know but I didn’t feel good there, ya know? I wanted you.”

The brunette gasped. If only those words were spoken by a thirty-something year old Emma. Regina smiled at the girl.

“I’m going to call Snow to tell her you’re here—“

“No!”

“Relax. I’m going to inform her that you’re okay but that you wish to stay here, in my guest bedroom, until this wears off.” Regina finished and Emma launched at her, hugging the brunette tightly. The older woman pulled back and stood. 

On her way to the kitchen to get the phone, she heard the teen whisper happily, “Oh, yeah, she wants me.”

Regina just smirked. It’s not like she could disagree. 

Two days flew by in a routine. Regina would rise first, get dressed, and make breakfast. As she was cooking, Emma would enter the kitchen in her pajamas after the smell of bacon wafted its way into her nostrils and woke her. They would eat and talk about their friendship, Henry, and the town in general. Regina would go to work, trusting the girl. Emma would make sexual comments at all hours of the day, stare at her ass, and ogle her breasts. On the flip side, Regina would wear extra tight skirts and shirts, drop things unnecessarily so that she bend to pick them up, and insert sexual innuendoes into all of their conversations.

It was nice. Regina imagined that their relationship would be similar if the adult version of Emma felt about her the way that the young version did. In that regard, it would sadden her. She was getting a glimpse at something she may never have. On the third night, Emma made a move. 

They were watching Family Feud, laughing at something Steve Harvey had said. Regina gave an answer and threw her arms when the family member on the TV did not correspond. When the family got three strikes Regina turned to make a joke but froze when she noticed how close the young girl was. Regina couldn’t breathe. She was conflicted. If she went farther with the girl, Emma wouldn’t know. It would be morally wrong considering that the Emma she knew did not want her that way. So, Regina pulled back a bit and felt guilt stab at her heart when she saw Emma’s face drop. The girl was not deterred however. 

Emma propelled forward and sealed their lips together. The kiss was fervent and hot; their tongue’s dueling blindly. The teen sure knew how to kiss. Emma brought up a hand, cupping the back of her head and pulled her even closer. Regina moaned when the teen nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away. The blonde moved forward to reattached their lips but Regina placed a strategic hand on her chest.

“Emma I can’t go forward with this. As an adult, you do not want this and it would be wrong of me to take advantage.” Regina explained. Emma pressed their bodies together and hissed.

“She wants you too. I know it.” The teen lowered her shoulders a bit so that their nipples would meet, obstructed by silk pajamas. Regina kissed her cheek.

“Then she’ll let me know when she comes back.” The teen sighed, her shoulders slumping. Regina scratched at the Emma’s scalp lovingly.

“She better get her shit together.” Emma murmured and Regina let out a melodic laugh. They turned back to the television.

“What is the least useful thing in your home?” Steve Harvey asked, his lips lifting.

“My spouse.” An older woman with thick glasses answered and Emma laughed for minutes, tears gathering in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina yawned as she stretched, thanking every deity for her high thread count sheets. She groaned and looked to her alarm clock, seeing that she had another hour of sleep. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what woke her if her internal clock hadn’t. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her and the slight dip in the bed. She turned to look towards the door but came face to face with a wide-awake Emma. Adult Emma. 

“Hey,” The blonde whispered, “You love me.”

Regina stiffened, “What?”

“I remember.” Emma stated, lifting her hand to caress the brunette’s cheek. 

“That’s impossible,” Regina chuckled nervously, “The potion erases the memory.”

“I remember,” Emma smiled, “everything.” 

Regina pulled back, feeling embarrassed because she felt that Emma pitied her. Then she felt Emma place a sweet peck on her lips and her body relaxed. When Emma pulled back, she smiled down to the brunette and nuzzled their noses together. 

“Young me said I needed to get my shit together,” Emma placed a more passionate peck on her lips, “This is me getting my shit together.”

“Emma,” Regina smiled sadly, “You’re with Hook.”

“No I’m not. I left him a breakup voicemail,” Emma jumped up and straddled Regina’s hips. She grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingertips and pushing it into the bed above Regina’s head, “Regina, I’ve been a coward.”

“I—“

“I have loved you for a long time but I was scared and it was easier to be with Hook. No one questioned our relationship and it was simple. But I never loved him. I love you but I allowed my fear to hold me back. No more.” Emma pressed their bodies together, giving her hand a healthy squeeze as she kissed her passionately. 

Regina moaned and slipped her tongue into Emma’s hot mouth, desperately battling the blonde for dominance. Their hips grinded deliciously and Emma released Regina’s hand after pushing them down roughly, silently telling her to keep them above her head. Emma began a line of kisses from the strong jawline to her chest. Emma leaned back and unbuttoned her silk shirt torturously slow, enjoying each inch of skin revealed. Emma’s breath became shallow as she pulled open the shirt, exposing bare, perky, and small breasts with stiff peaks. Emma groaned before lowering her mouth to catch a hardened bud in her mouth and nibbling softly. Regina’s back arched and she grabbed blonde locks, pulling her head into her body. Emma peered up to see her head thrust backwards and mouth hanging open in pleasure. 

“Regina.” The blonde gave the bud a parting flick before moving to the neglected breast and repeating the irresistible foreplay. The brunette was mewling, her free hand traversing Emma’s bare back. She looked down. When had Emma undressed? 

“Please,” Regina begged, pulling on the blonde hair, urging her lower. Emma complied, pressing wet kisses on Regina’s taut stomach during her descent. Suddenly she felt Regina grab her chin and pull her back up. When Emma questioned her with her eyes, Regina stated, “Together.”

Emma shivered when she felt Regina’s finger slide through her molten heat. Emma quickly followed, inserting her long, thin fingers into Regina’s slick cavern. They began thrusting into each other, gaining speed, as thumbs pressed against sensitive clits. They moaned and mewled and cried and whined, begging for release. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Emma chanted, watching the brunette’s breasts bounce. Regina’s eyes slammed shut and rolled into the back of her head. 

“Fuck!” The brunette screamed, reaching up to pinch her own nipple roughly. Emma groaned and leaned down to seal their lips as they reached orgasm at the same time. They panted when they came down from their bliss, their fingers still buried to the hilt inside of each other. 

“That was amazing.” Emma whimpered, kissing the brunette’s lips sweetly. 

“I love you too.” Regina breathed out, smiling blissfully. 

“We wasted so much time,” Emma murmured sadly, “So much time.”

“Yes we did, dear.” Regina sighed, burrowing her nose into Emma’s golden hair.

“No more.” Emma whispered, turning her head to kiss right below Regina’s ear.

“No more.”


End file.
